A: Ice Tsunami: Introduction
by Crystal Cat
Summary: 5 Kids... 5 Talismans... One Adventure


Introduction: Ice Tsunami by Crystal Cat   
  
  
CC: This is an original series, so I don't need a disclaimer, I'm only asking you to not use my characters without asking me first.  
Thank You  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bzzz. Bzzz. Well Good Morning Keitei, the time is 6:45 and the weather outside is nice and sunny!  
"Yeah, sure it's probably pouring rain outside" Kirei yawned widly and sat up on her bed.  
Her bedroom door opened and her mom's face leaned in.  
"Come on Kirei! You're going to be late for your field trip!"  
Suddenly Kirei was wide awake.  
"How could I forget the trip to the cliffs?"  
She yanked a pair of khaki's and a green tank top from her closet and quickly got dressed.  
Then she quickly brushed her long blue hair.  
Kirei rushed downstairs to see her little sister playing with her skateboard.  
"Hey! Gimme that!" She grabbed the skateboard pulled on her shoes and ran outside.  
"I'd better not be late for this!"  
She glided down the road past a girl on a bike, and two rollerbladers...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two drowsy green eyes looked over at the bedside clock. 6:00 am  
"Mmm, might as well get up and eat"  
Tanoshii grabbed her beige shorts, and white blouse and put them on.  
"Dad?" she asked as she stumbled downstairs.  
"Yeah honey?" her dad was flipping pancakes in front of the stove.  
"I need a lunch for my trip"  
He tossed her a paper bag, "Now sit down and have some breakfast first."  
Mr. Amai served her 4 pancakes topped off with honey, nuts and whipped cream.  
Just as she finished her 3rd pancake Tanoshii glanced at the clock. 6:45  
"Dad! I've gotta go!"   
"Bye Tanoshii!"  
Tanoshii slipped on her running shoes and got on her bike.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"MMM! Orange Juice, french toast and strawberries! My fav.!"  
"Slow down Teinei!"  
"Yeah" snorted her younger brother "No one's gonna take it from you"  
"You have got no sense of humor Keito"  
"Hey don't forget you're coming on my class trip today"  
"Yeah, don't remind me..."  
6:45... Good Morning Keitei...  
"Teinei we gotta GO!"  
Teinei stopped infront of a mirror and picked up all her long pink hair.  
"Wait a sec Keito, gotta do my hair"  
She grabbed a black scrunchie and quickly put her hair in a ponytail.  
Then she grabbed her rollerblades and opened the door.  
"Race you there Tei!"  
"You're on!"  
Then both of them took off down the street.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Corin sat up uneasily in his bed.  
My first day of school, and it had to be a field trip...  
"Corin! Are you awake? Come on time for school!"  
Corin yawned and slowly got out of bed.  
He had only moved to Keitei a week ago from Vancouver.  
"Mom... I don't know, I can't go!"  
"Come on Corin, I'm sure you'll make alot of friends"  
Yeah, sure... Just like in my old school.  
"Corin? Corin? Are you daydreaming? Brush your hair and I'll drive you to school"  
"Okay Mom, one sec"  
He quickly brushed his short brown hair, and got on his jeans and his t-shirt.  
A minute later they were driving down the road towards the High School.  
They passed a girl on a skateboard, one on a bike, and a girl and boy on rollerblades...  
"The kids look nice here Corin, please tell me you'll give it a try"  
"Yeah mom, no prob."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good Morning class! Sorry to make this such an early start, but we need to get to the Archaelogical Park by 9 am, now everyone will stand up and I'll assign partners!"  
Everyone groaned.   
"Come on Mr. Otarashii, give us a break!"  
"Miss Akarui with Miss Amai"  
Kirei gave Tanoshii a dirty look, I'm with smartie? She thought to herself.  
"Mr. Yasashii with Mr. Thomson"  
Keito smiled at Corin, Hey atleast I'm not with my sister!  
Mr. Otarashii went through the class list until only Teinei was left standing.  
"Ahh Miss Yasashii, you may supervise Miss Akarui, Amai, and Mr. Yasashii and Thomson"  
Keito's smile faded. So much for that.  
"Come on, everyone in your groups!"  
When everyone was arranged, Mr. Otarashii handed each team a shovel, a brush, a notebook w/pen, and a camera.  
"Dig, uncover, record and photograph, that's your assignment! Now everyone on the bus"  
Kirei sat down by herself on the last seat.  
"Umm... Kirei? Can I sit here with you?"  
Kirei glanced up and saw Tanoshii  
"Hmm, yeah sure go ahead" she said, then continued gazing out of the window.  
Why does she hate me so much? Tanoshii thought. She doesn't know me  
"Hi Colin... was it?"  
"Corin, your Keito right?"  
"Yeah, sorry I'm not very good with names, I even forget mine sometimes... I was probably dropped alot when I was a baby"  
"Nah, you were born braindead" said a voice from behind.  
Both boys turned and saw a girl with long pink hair and green eyes.  
"I'm Teinei! Keito's sister, nice to meet you Corin"  
Corin smiled "Nice to meet you too Teinei"  
Keito leaned in close to Corin "Watch out, she probably has a crush on you"  
"Oh shut up Keito" Teinei said as she poked the back of his head, remember I'm *supervising* your little group"  
"Hey Keito? Who are those other two girls in the group?"  
"Oh yeah! The blonde one is Miss 150% average, her name is Tanoshii, and next to her, the girl with the blue hair... She's Kirei, don't mess with her, she's tough, and she likes to be left alone, she's usually really quiet but she's cool"  
"Oh, well they look pretty nice"   
"Well Tanoshii is, I don't know if Kirei is up to being nice today"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mr. Otarashii stood infront of the bus with his hands on his hips  
"All right everyone out! Find a place to dig within the green line!"  
A narrow green line made a large square on the field infront of the bus.  
Teinei got out first and leaned casually on the side of the bus.  
"Come on guys, the spots are all filling up!"  
Corin and Keito rushed out, while Tanoshii and Kirei slowly followed.  
"How about over there?" asked Tanoshii pointing towards the middle.  
"No way, you're never going to find anything there" said Kirei  
"Well if you're such an expert, where will we find anything?"  
"There's nothing in the green line, just a few placed arrowheads here and there, the Archaeologists already dug this place up"  
"So? What do we do then? Not dig?" Corin asked  
"No we dig... but not here"  
"So where are we going Kirei?" Teinei asked, giving an amused smile  
"Out there" said Kirei, pointing at the cliffs beyond the field.  
"We can't, we're only supposed to dig around here" Tanoshii said quietly.  
"Tanoshii! Come on! Live life by your own rules!"  
Tanoshii gave Teinei an exasperated look.  
Teinei thought for a minute "Well Kirei lead the way, lets find a fossil or two"  
Kirei quietly led them behind the bus, where a small, but thick grove of trees grew.  
"We have to go through these, so no one sees us"  
They walked slowly through the trees, watching for branches.  
Suddenly, at the end of the trees a huge cliff loomed up at them.  
"There's supposed to be a small clearing on top of the cliff, we'll dig there"  
"Umm, Kirei? Are you sure about this?" Keito asked in a small voice.  
"Come on Keito, let's go" said Corin bravely.  
Kirei led the way as they groped for footholds on the warm, sienna brown rock.  
Corin was after her, then Keito and Tanoshii.  
Teinei was bringing up the rear in case Tanoshii fell.  
Finally Kirei reached the top.  
"Wow, what a view" gasped Corin as he came up.  
They could see the mountains clearly, and the small town of Keitei was inbetween two tall peaks.  
"So guys? Let's dig!" cheered Teinei, as she dropped the pack down from her shoulder.  
"Let's see... Corin and Keito grab the shovel, Kirei take the brush and pick, Tanoshii you'll record so take the pen and paper, and I'll take the photographs!"  
Everyone grabbed their tools and set to work.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two hours later...  
"Kirei! We STILL haven't found anything!"  
Kirei opened an eye and sat up.  
"Well it's not my fault you guys followed me!"  
"Hey did you guys hear that?" Tanoshii whispered.  
"No...what was it"  
Suddenly they heard a rumble of thunder  
"Was it that?"  
"Yes, but there was more, it was like a... song"  
Before they could ask any questions a huge thunderbolt lit up the sky.  
"Wow that was close" asid Teinei "We should get off of this rock"  
Everyone nodded.  
But it was too late, another huge bolt of lightning struck the cliff they were standing on.  
Pieces of rock flew, and the noise was louder than the screams of the people.  
Then the song came... a light, windy melody...  
"That's it!" yelled Tanoshii "The song..."  
Then as quickly as it had come, the storm cleared up.  
"Whoa" said Kirei, peering down to see the damage "Look what it did"  
On the lower, smaller terrace of the cliff there was a cave, which hadn't been there before.  
"I saw something in there!" Teinei exclaimed, "It was like a glint! Maybe it was gold!"  
"Let's see!" Keito said, as he began to decend down into the cave.  
Kirei dropped down next to him, then Corin, Teinei and Tanoshii.  
They went further inside... On the walls were 5 hooks, each had an object on it.  
Teinei stopped by the one closest to her.  
"Look at this" she said, holding up a silver flute "It's beautiful... look at how it chnages colours..."  
Tanoshii stood by hers... "Wow, look at this necklace" she said holding up a beautiful gold and platinum necklace, which had one single diamond on it.  
Corin picked up the long, narrow object on his hook, inspecting it.  
"A sword..." He pulled the long blade out of it's sheath, it had a platinum blade, with a golden handle. On it was one single Sapphire.  
Kirei admired the sword, then turned to her own hook. "What? I got a tiara!" She held up the beautiful circular tiara, it was solid gold, woven with platinum, and containing a large garnet in the middle of the V at the forehead.  
"Wonder what I get..." Keito said, glancing curiously at his hook.  
"It's a... watch! Hey I got ripped off!" He held up the platinum watch with his thumb and forefinger.  
An Emerald was placed in the center, where the Quartz usually stood.  
Suddenly a bright, warm light filled the cave.  
It was as if the Northern Lights were going off...  
A small wooden box, which they hadn't noticed before floated above their heads and settled itself in Corin's arms.  
"S-s-should I umm open it?" stuttered Corin  
"Yes!" hissed Kirei  
"No..." said Tanoshii slowly  
"Go for it!" cheered Teinei, hitting Corin on the back.  
"Umm, I don't think that's such a good idea" said Keito  
"Oh great that helped alot" said Corin "Oh well, here goes nothing"  
He placed his hand on the clasp at the front of the box and slowly opened it.  
Suddenly the bright, warm light turned dark and cold.  
The cave was filled with screams, and evil laughter.  
Hundreds of shadows passed out of the box and exited the cave.  
One stopped infront of the children.  
"Thank you foolish humans! For releasing us once again so we may plague your world!"  
The monster had the shape of a woman, though instead of legs it floated.  
It's skin was golden, and it sparkled, and it's body was covered in a hard, golden armor.  
It's mouth was curved into an evil smile, and two sharp fangs showed.  
Her eyes were slanted, and looked like a cat's, except the pupil was red.  
Her hands were large and thin, and the fingers had long, curved nails on them.  
It let out one final laugh, then left the cave alng with the other shadows.  
"Okay, WHAT was that?" Kirei said, quickly hiding behind Teinei.  
"That was Kaora..." Whispered a voice behind them.  
A few faint sparkles were floating in the air, then Poof  
A small, black dog-like creature with golden wings was standing next to them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I am Gryphon... Guardian of the talismans, and the creatures you just released..."  
"Well why weren't you guarding them?!" exploded Kirei "They're out to destroy the world now!"  
"Why did you let them out?"  
"It was an an a-accident Gryphon, I'm sorry" said Corin, dropping his head down.  
"That's alright... but you must destroy them! The last chosen ones were only able to capture them, but you must destroy them once and for all"  
"Well how? What weapons do we have?" asked Kirei  
"The talismans... the tiara, sword, necklace, flute, watch... They will aid you, they have a great power"  
"And you? What will you do?" asked Keito  
"I will watch over you, and help in times of need"  
"What if we can't? Or don't want to? It's just so confusing!" cried Tanoshii  
"You have to kid, you guys took the talismans, you let the spirits out... Whenever one strikes you must battle and destroy it! If Kaora succeeds, your world will be nothing!"  
All of their faces were doubtful.  
"Okay, we'll do it!" said Teinei, her mouth in a large smile.  
"We will?" asked the others  
"Yes! We have the power, and it's our fault, we'll help!"  
"I am glad... You show great promise as a group, now I will explain the talismans, so sit down"  
They all dropped down to a crouch on the dusty cave floor  
"First the flute... Playing the notes 'C, D, G' will transport you anywhere you want, just say the place. The watch will tell you where the spirit is, what it is, and will also let Keito always be able to communicate with you. The sword, is powerful. It calls upon the element of electricity, and can shock your opponents, the Taira is important... It can be used as an energy boomerang, and the garnet in the middle shoots out a powerful light beam...The necklace can create a cage to block and capture the enemy. And those are just the starting powers of your talismans, more will be discovered, but on your own!"  
"Wow... This is amazing, we're not on Candid Camera are we?" asked Kirei innocently  
"No, now you must leave, I sense your classmates will be departing any minute"  
Teinei picked up her flute, she put the mouthpiece to her lips and played the notes.  
"The grove of trees behind the bus" she said  
Suddenly they weren't in the cave anymore.  
They emerged from the trees and climbed up into the bus.  
"Maybe people shouldn't see us wearing these!" said Keito  
"Yeah" said Tanoshii "Good idea"  
Each took their talisman and tucked it away in their backpack.  
"So students? Did anyone find anything?"  
A few hands shot up  
"I found an arrowhead" said Akira  
"I found a small fossil of a seashell" said Akiko  
Kirei, Tanoshii, Keito, Teinei and Corin smiled.  
No one would ever believe what they found.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. Well that was my intro for 'Ice Tsunami' !! I hope you guys liked it!  
It might have been a bit boring, but it's just an intro, theres more action ahead!  
And look out for the website I'm making, it'll have bios, pics etc.  
I'm looking for someone to draw the characters... email me @ ice_tsunami@hotmail.com if you can please.  
Also, please read and review, I really want to know what you guys think!  
Look for part one soon!  
  
~*Crystal Cat*~  
  
The End 


End file.
